1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mask and a method of manufacturing a substrate using the mask. substrate
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying an image and a light source module for providing a light to the display panel. For example, the display panel may be a liquid crystal display panel, and the light source module may be a backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal display panel may include a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
A gate pattern, a data pattern, a thin film transistor pattern, a black matrix pattern, a color filter pattern, a column spacer pattern, and so on may be formed on at least one of the first substrate and the second substrate.
For a display apparatus to have a sufficiently high resolution, the patterns may be required to be sufficiently small (or sufficiently fine) and sufficiently precise. Generally, the patterns may be formed using one or more photo resist processes, which may involve one or more exposure apparatuses.
Ideally, a light from an exposure apparatus is irradiated to a mask in a direction perpendicular to the mask. Nevertheless, in practice, the light from the exposure apparatus may be at least slightly inclined with respect to the mask. When the inclined light passes through small mask patterns, the light may irradiate an area wider than an area of an opening portion of the mask, and an area corresponding to the opening portion of the mask may receive an exposure with insufficient intensity due to diffraction and interference. Thus, a small pattern may not be precisely formed using a conventional exposure apparatus and a conventional mask.